nierfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Timeman/El meu racó d'apunts
HEX e38391e382b9e382abe381a8e381aee587bae4bc9ae38184 -> パスカとの出会い -> Encuentro con Pascal e382a2e3838de383a2e3838de381a8e5868de4bcc9a -> アネモネと再�� -> Anémona y ??? Possible error: e382a2e3838de383a2e3838de381a8e5868de4bc9a -> アネモネと再会 -> Reunión con Anémona e38391e382b9e382abe383abe69d91e69da5e8a8aa -> パスカル村来訪 -> Visita a la aldea de Pascal e682aae38184e6a99ffe6a2b0e38292e98080e6b2bb -> 悪い機�j+�8).���k+� -> ??? Possible error: e682aae38184e6a99fe6a2b0e38292e98080e6b2bb -> 悪い機械を退治 -> Deshazte de la máquina malvada e5ad90e4be9be98194e381abe68790e3818be3828ce59bb0e68391 -> 子供達に懐かれ困惑 -> Está preocupado por los niños (?) e381bee381bee38199e59bb0e68391 -> まます困惑 -> Más preocupación e38391e382b9e382abe383abe69d91e381abe795b0e5a489 -> パスカル村に異変 -> La particularidad de la aldea de Pascal e38391e382b9e382abe383abe381a8e381aee585b1e99798 -> パスカルとの共闘 -> Batalla con Pascal e38391e382b9e382abe381aee7b5b6e69c9b -> パスカの絶望 -> La desesperación de Pascal e5a4a7e59e8be383a6e3838be38383e38388e381b8 -> 大型ユニットへ -> Una unidad grande (?) efbc99efbcb3e381a8e5868de4bc9a -> ９Ｓと再会 -> Reunión con 9S e59bb3e69bb8e9a4a8e381a7e688a6e99798e38081e58588e381b8e980b2e38280 -> 図書館で戦闘、先へ進む -> Lucha en la biblioteca, avance Grimoire NieR Sombras マモノ系 = mamono-kei -> Linaje de monstruos/demonios 基本的に曇りの日、もしくは日陰に出現する。= Bäsicamente aparecen en días nublados, o en la sombra. アーマーをつけていない敵は、日光に当たるとHPが徐々に減る。= Cuando un enemigo sin armadura recibe la luz del sol va perdiendo PV gradualmente. 同じ種類で、アーマーなしとアーマーありの2種類が存在する。= Existen dos tipos diferentes: con y sin armadura. 魔法を無効化するリフレクターをつけている敵がいる。= Hay enemigos que utilizan reflectores para anular la magia. 倒すとアイテムやワードをドロップすることがある。= Sueltan objetos y palabras al derrotarlos. (鎧) = (con armadura) *速撃戦士 = Sokugeki Senshi = Guerrero de batalla rápida *軽格闘戦士 = Kei Kakutō Senshi = Guerrero ligero (¿guerrero de lucha ligera?) + (鎧) *軽攻群剣士 = Kei Osamu-Gun Senshi = Guerrero espadachín + (鎧) *軽魔弾手 = Kei Madante = Mano mágica (¿mago desarmado ligero?) + (鎧) *軽魔術師 = Kei Majutsu-shi = Mago ligero + (鎧) *重攻戦士 = Jūkō Senshi = Guerrero pesado (¿guerrero fuerte?) *重攻戦士 (防) = Jūkō Senshi (bō) = Guerrero pesado (con escudo) + (鎧) *速撃剣士 = Sokugeki Kenshi = Espadachín rápido + (鎧) *超重重撃剣士 = Chōjū Jūgeki Kenshi = Espadachín ultrapesado + (鎧) *重攻最強戦士 = Jūkō Saikyō Senshi = El guerrero más fuerte + (鎧) *飛行魔術師 = Hikō Majutsu-shi = Mago volador + (鎧) *超重遊撃戦士 = Chōjū Yūgeki Senshi = Guerrero ultrapesado + (鎧) *速撃魔術師 = Sokugeki Majutsu-shi = Mago rápido + (鎧) *球体 = (Kyūtai) = Esfera (orbe) *超重迎撃魔弾手 = Chōjū Geigeki Madante = Mano mágica interceptora ultrapesada + (鎧) *遊撃魔術師 = Yūgeki Majutsu-shi = Mago de guerrilla + (鎧) *超重鉄槌戦士 = Chōjū Tettsui Senshi = Guerrero ultrapesado con martillo + (鎧) Lugares *東京 *ニーアの村 = Nīa no Mura = Pueblo de Nier :*ニーアの家 = Nīa no Ie = Casa de Nier *北平原 = Kita Hirabara = Llanuras del norte *東街道 = Azuma Kaidō = Camino del este *南平原 = Minami Hirabara = Llanuras del sur *砂漠 = Sabaku = Desierto *崖の村 = Gake no Mura = Pueblo del acantilado -> Aerie *海岸の街 = Kaigan no Machi = Ciudad costera / Ciudad de la costa *仮面の街 = Kamen no Machi = Ciudad enmascarada / Ciudad de las máscaras *神話の森 = Shinwa no Mori = Bosque de mito *石の神殿 = Ishi no Shinden = Templo de piedra -> Lost Shrine :*1F / 2F / 3F :*屋上 = Okujō = Azotea :*祭壇の間 = Saidan no Ma = Entre el altar (?) *ロボット山 = Robotto Yama = Montaña robot -> Junk Heap :*付近 = Alrededores ::*兄弟の店 = Kyōdai no Mise = Tiena de los hermanos :*1F-1 / 1F-2 / 2F / B1F / B2F-1 / B2F-2 :*兵器試験場 = Heiki Shikenjō = Sitio de prueba de armas (?) *砂の神殿 = Suna no Shinden = Templo de arena -> Barren Temple *洋館 = Yōkan = (casa / edificio de estilo occidental) -> Emil's Mansion Jefes *片腕グレーテル: "One-armed Gretel" *暴走カイネ: Kainé descontrolada *最終暴走カイネ: Kainé descontrolada final Dificiltad *Fácil :*主人公の最大HP -> 1.5倍 = PV máximos del protagonista -> 1.5 veces :*MPの回復速度 -> 2.0倍 = Velocidad de recuperación de PM -> 2.0 veces Otros 死の夢 = Deathdream Trofeus biblioteca Weiss: What the hell is this room? Nier: The hell should I know? Maybe it's Popola's hobby corner or something. Gretel Nier: What's that? Weiss: It looks like the Shade we saw in the Lost Shrine. Objectes clau *Mermaid Tear: Legend says this gem is from the eye of a lonely mermaid. *Yonah's Ribbon: A charming ribbon that Yonah wore in her hair. *Parcel for The Aerie: A package bound for The Aerie. It's very fragile! (es una canya de pescar) *Parcel for Seafront: A package bound for Seafront. It's very fragile! (no es diu què és) *Parcel for Facade: A package bound for Facade. It's very fragile! (glassware -> cristalleria) *Vapor Moss: A medicine to help Yonah's cough. *Royal Compass: A royal compass that helps the user navigate sandstorms. *Restored Treasure Map: A restored treasure map that is now perfectly legible. *Marked Map: A map written in ancient lettering. It's too worn to make out. *Pile of Junk: A pile of junk. This is the "treasure" pointed out by the map. *Red Book: Part of the library's collection. *Blue Book: Part of the library's collection. *Max's Herbs: Even in death, Max kept these in his mouth. *Old Lady's Elixir: Medicine that must be delivered to the old woman. *Old Lady's Elixir+: Powerful medicine that must be delivered to the old woman. *Cookbook: A book crammed full of recipes. *Postman's Parcel: A box that the postman asked you to deliver in his stead. *Potted Freesia: A potted freesia, ready for delivery to The Aerie. *Pressed Freesia: A pressed freesia flower that was dropped by a Shade. *Freesia Bouquet: A bouquet of freesia flowers, ready for delivery to Facade. *Eye of Power: A stone that shows the owner whatever he wants to see. *Toad Oil: An item from the Junk Heap. It's quite useful as a medicine. *Drifting Cargo 1: Cargo that was found in the water. What could be inside...? *Drifting Cargo 2: Cargo that was found in the water. What could be inside...? *Drifting Cargo 3: Cargo that was found in the water. What could be inside...? *Employee List: A list of personnel employed at the laboratory. *Great Tree Root: A piece of root from the great tree at the Lost Shrine. *Jade Hair Ornament: A jade hair accessory worn by a worried wife. *Gold Coin: A coin made of pure gold. Used for trade with foreign nations. *Antidote: An antidote for a poison fruit found in the Forest of Myth. *Elevator Parts: A replacement part for the Junk Heap elevator. *Mandrake Leaf: A powerful herb long used as a staple of magin and alchemy. Fonts *https://fontmeme.com/nier-automata-font/ ITC Benguiat (títol) *https://www.dafont.com/es/forum/read/310170/nier-automata-ui-font-please Rodin Pro DB (menús Automata) *https://www.reddit.com/r/nier/comments/61qzsy/yorha_logo_font/ Fortune City (logo YoRHa) *https://codepen.io/lgkonline/pen/WpMRQG (CSS -> la font no es la mateixa) Misions principals Automata Reunir informac. (Obtén información de miembros de la Resistencia) Aumento mecánico (Elimina las formas de vida mecánicas del desierto) Búsqueda YoRHA (Encuentra la unidad de YoRHa desaparecida) Recon. máquinas (Investiga la aldea de las formas de vida mecánicas.) Petición máquina (Llévale el filto de combustible a Anémona.) Cambio máquina (Llévale el aceite viscoso a Pascal.) Asalto (Súbete a la unidad de vuelo.) Ciudad anegada (Investiga la zona anegada en busca de alienígenas.) Recon. máquinas (Ve a la aldea de Pascal por un punto de acceso.) Pantalla de carga Icono de carga en NIER (Yonah 1).gif Icono de carga en NIER (Yonah 2).gif Icono de carga en NIER (Yonah 3).gif Icono de carga en NIER (Yonah 4).gif Icono de carga de DLC en NIER (lágrima lunar 1).gif Icono de carga de DLC en NIER (lágrima lunar 2).gif Icono de carga de DLC en NIER (Kainé 1).gif Icono de carga de DLC en NIER (Kainé 2).gif Icono de carga de DLC en NIER (Kainé 3).gif Icono de carga de DLC en NIER (Kainé 4).gif Icono de carga de DLC en NIER (Kainé 5).gif Icono de carga de DLC en NIER (Kainé 6).gif Icono de carga de DLC en NIER (Emil 1).gif Icono de carga de DLC en NIER (Emil 2).gif Enllaços 9 curiositats d'Automata Blog oficial de PlatinumGames sobre Automata Presentació GDC 2018 Ubicació de totes les armes en NieR:Automata YoRHa Stage Play YoRHa (grup musical) Descarregar font Angelic Article NIER com a Shoot-em Up Entrevista Famitsu 25 d'abril de 2016 50 preguntes a Taro (guia estrategia Automata) Entrevista de Dengeki Online a Taro i Saito Lord of Vermilion 3 / Colaboració amb NieR Lord of Vermilion: Kainé i Emil LoV 3 (Famitsu) Carta Emil LoV 3 traduida Carta Kainé LoV 3 traduida Wiki japonesa d'Automata Info prellançament Automata Square Enix Café x NIER Secret per descobrir en Automata YoRHa Stage Play 1.2 Livestream 1er aniversari Automata Star Ocean x Automata Mensaje de NieR:Automata (1er aniversari) Figures chibi Automata 人形達ノ記憶 (NieR Music Concert Concert NieR Anàlisi mapes NieR Final DLC Número de Plató Terapia Gestalt Noveles curtes Automata Nier Drama CD (YT) NieR Drama CD (VGMDB) Traducció no oficial Nier Drama CD Armes DOD i NieR (JP) Design Shop: Nier Design Shop: Emil & Weiss Design Shop: Kainé NieR RepliCant Drama CD traduit Taro sobre 2B a SCVI Imarges qualitat NieR ◬ Discord *Armes que reapareixen en articles separats *Creació d'articles de personatges només mencionats(pare del rei de Fachada / Accord...) *Article transmissió 1er aniversari *Pantalla de càrrega / Cartes de Yonah / Informes del projecte Gestalt / Pantalles de títol *Contes en NieR / Filósofs en Automata *MC *Article per als atacs *Narrador *Entrevistes: "Entrevista (nombre del medio) (fecha)" *Misions actuals *Final DLC apart *Cintes 2B/9S -> Nier/Emil *Noms clips d'audio = el que diuen (si repe numerar / onomatopeies o sons descriure) *Il·lustracions compte enrere en galeries dels personatges *MC máquina es l'únic que es veu fora de combats *Captures dels puns de guardat d'Automata *Halua dos articles (ambdós amb el mateix nom) *Articles de llocs -> Afegir seccions de missions secundaries i botigues *Peixos: sortits de l'aigua *Manual paper NieR -> Escanejar i penjar en article propi *Mapes DLC NIER en articles de llocs no-DLC (subapartat) *Dialegs i entrades del diari del DLC en un subarticle del DLC de NIER *2B SCVI en subarticle de 2B *Galería SCVI -> Subarticle (no pujar fotos casi idèntiques) Clips de veu Devola (JA) 2B conoce a Devola y Popola *vo_plffff_0_001_1014: 何だオマエ？ (Devola) *vo_plffff_0_003_713: そんないきなり喧嘩腰はダメじゃない。デボル。(Popola) Regles de Fachada Total 124046 (124047?) *Regla 2: Tenéis que llevar máscaras. / "Do not neglect your mask." *Regla 12: No descuides tu máscara. *Regla 12: Solo la nobleza puede entrar en la tresorería. / "According to Rule 12, only nobility may enter the treasury!"(conflicte!!!) *Regla 32: Aquellos sin identificación de tierra no deben hablar. *Regla 89: La realeza no puede disculparse con los ciudadanos. *Regla 106: No viréis a nivel del suelo. (traducció oficial de Automata: Litografia 4) / "Do not live on level ground." *Regla 227: Las acciones que obstruyan las vías públicas están prohibidas. *Regla 429: Está prohibido comprar todas las existencias de una tienda. *Regla 432: Hay que capturar el lagarto en el tarro. (trad. oficial de Automata: Litografia 3) / "Rule 432 states that you must capture any lizard that crawls into a pot." *Regla 1024: "You must honor the request of any outsider owed a debt." *Regla 2078: Los chicos nacidos el 3 de diciembre deben mantener una vigilancia constante de las arenas movedizas. (Rule 2,078 states that boys born on December 3 must keep continual watch over the quicksand!) *Regla 4202: "As per Rule 4,202, I will hereby engage in the trading of materials! ...So whatcha need?" *Regla 4217: "Oh, man, Mom's going to Rule 4,217 me when I get back! I just know it." *Regla 6909: "As per Rule 6909, I will hereby engage in the trading of weapons! ...Would you like to buy something?" *Regla 7017: "I was out on an errand, but I broke Rule 7,017 on the way." *Regla 7545: "As per Rule 7,545, I will hereby engage in the trading of general goods. ...Welcome!" *Regla 8614: Los padres no deben comprar ingredientes para banquetes de cumpleaños (trad. oficial de Automata: Litografia 2) / "But Rule 8,614 states that parents cannot purchase food for their children's birthday feasts." *Regla 9102: "As per Rule 9,102, I am responsible for the trading of strange and unusual goods... when I actually have some on hand." *Regla 10547: As per Rule 10,547, I will hereby engage in the tradings of food! Now come in, come in! Marvel at my wonderful selection!" *Regla 11034: La altura del estatus de un individuo y su vivienda debe coincidir. (rics dalt i pobres baix / trad. oficial de Automata: Litografia 1) / "You must live at a level appropiate to your position." *Regla 12030: Los ciudadanos no pueden acabar con una relación deseada por la realeza. *Regla 27229: "I'm sorry, but Rule 27,229 states that when sending someone on an errand, you cannot state the name of the item you want him to buy." *Regla 50527: Solo la nobleza puede entrar en el templo. ("But Rule 50,527 states that only nobility may enter the temple!") *Regla 83348: If missing, the prince must be found. ("The prince is gone! And according to Rule 83,348, we have to start looking for him right away!") *Regla 115017: Tienes que ver la ciudad en barco antes de comprar ningún objeto. / "You must view the town by ship before purchasing any items." *Sense número: "In accordance with the rules, I have spent the last two years watching the quicksand." *Sense número: "I got in an argument with my wife. And according to the rules, I have to make up with her before the day is over, or we'll be divorced." *Sense número: "The benefactor is our friend! Therefore friends of the benefactor are friends to us as well! This is a rule." DLC Diálogos The quest "Recycled World" is now available. After you acquire Grimoire Weiss, examine the light on the first floor of your house to access it. Weiss: What might that be? Nier: It's my wife's old diary. Weiss: For true? Some kind woman saw fit to marry the likes of you? Nier: She's dead. The Black Scrawl took her. Weiss: ...... Weiss: I apologize. My attempt at humor was inappropiate. Nier: It's all right. I've made my peace with it. Nier: This is the diary my wife left behind. Nier: Reading it reminds me of when our family was still whole. ...And happy. Weiss: I see... Nier: I usually stop before the end, though. The last few entries are pretty bizarre. Weiss: In what way? Nier: Well, here. Nier: Take a look... Weiss: ...My word! Nier: Something wrong? Weiss: I feel as if I've just awoken from a most unpleasant dream. Nier: That happens to me whenever I read this. Weiss: The diary again? Nier: Yeah. Lately I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. Weiss: The "world of the recycled vessel"... Weiss: So, is this it? Nier: Huh? Weiss: Is this the final entry of the diary? Nier: Yeah. That's it. Weiss: Interesting. Nier: You figure out anything? Weiss: I fear not. Nier: Didn't think you would. Etapa 1 This is the world of the recycled vessel, created to avoid the destruction of all. Música: Emil - Ultimate Weapon No.7 / Blu-bird - Hansel und Gretel (jefe) Recompensas: Medicinal Herb (x 3) Ubicación: escaleras (exclusivo) Etapa 2 The Black Scrawl. A lost destiny. A white book. A false truth. Música: Song of the Ancients - Lost Androids Mixuxux Ubicación: patio de la mansión de Emil. Recompensas: Medicinal Herb (x 3) Etapa 3 A soldier of salt calling forth white death. He is Legion, the man who plunged the world into darkness. Música: Shadowlord (Crying Yonah Version) Ubicación: biblioteca Recompensas: Fool's Embrace (espada de una mano, solo la primera vez) + Medicinal Herb (x 3) Etapa 4 The dragon's corpse brought death to the world, delivering unto it the power of the devil. Música: Shadowlord's Castle (Iron Fist mix feat. DJ-BKO) / Blu-bird - Hansel und Gretel (jefe) Ubicación: santuario perdido (sala de Hansel y Gretel) Recompensas: Medicinal Herb (x 3) Etapa 5 The black sickness stains the future. They journey to return to soulless vessels. Música: Emil - Ultimate Weapon No.7 Ubicación: templo árido (exclusivo) Recompensas: 'Obtained the DLC outfit "Kabuki".' (solo la primera vez) + 1000 experience points + Medicinal Herb (x 3) Elección dos puertas (la izquierda lleva al inicio) Etapa 6 The apocalypseduvuded the world in two: one that knows not day, and one which has never seen the night. Música: Blu-bird - Hansel und Gretel Ubicación: templo árido (exclusivo) Restricciones: "Magic-Spewing Bat" / "Blade-Wielding Tiger" / "Protected Turtle" / "Leaping Rabbit" (50% PV) / "Evasive Mouse" Recompensas: Medicinal Herb (x 5) Etapa 7 Black, and white. Thirteen pacts. The vessels' forms waver as they cross time and space. Música: Song of the Ancients - Lost Androids Mixuxux Ubicación: desguace Recompensas: Medicinal Herb (x 5) Etaapa 8 The song of man has been drowned out. In this place, the scream of something inhuman. Música: Shadowlord (Crying Yonah Version) Ubicación: desguace (sala de pruebas de armas) Recompensas: Fool's Lament (espada de dos manos, solo la primera vez), Medicinal Herb (x 5) Etapa 9 The sky falls with the dragon. The world ends this day. Música: Shadowlord (Crying Yonah Version) Ubicación: Shinjuku (exclusivo) Recompensas: Medicinal Herb (x 5) Etapa 10 The puppet priest collects the accursed prayers and polishes the vessel. Música: The Lost Forest Ubicación: Fachada (FPS) -> Dos vueltas alrededor de Fachada Recompensas: 'Obtained the DLC outfit "Samurai".' (solo la primera vez) + 4000 experience points + Recovery Potion (x 5) + 10000 gold (solo primera vez. Siguientes 5000) Elección tres puertas (izquierda inicio, medio 6-10...) Etapa 11 As long as this memory exists, as long as mankind has hope, a bloody battle will be waged over the holy domain of the body, Música: Shadowlord (Crying Yonah Version) / Blu-bird - Hansel und Gretel (jefe) Ubicación: ciudad costera (exclusivo) Recompensas: Health Salve (x 3) Etapa 12 Foolish human. Foolish human. Foolish human. Foolish vessel. Música: Shadowlord's Castle (Iron Fist mix feat. DJ-BKO) Ubicación: Mansión de Emil (biblioteca) Recompensas: Health Salve (x 3) Etapa 13 All is paid. All is sacrifice. Música: Song of the Ancients - Lost Androids Mixuxux Ubicación: mansión de Emil (laboratorio) Recompensas: Fool's Accord (lanza, solo la primera vez), Health Salve (x 5) Etapa 14 Do not bring back the light. Do not bring back the vessel. Do no bring back the future. Do not bring it back. Música: Shadowlord (Crying Yonah Version) / Blu-bird - Hansel und Gretel (jefe) Ubicación: templo árido (gran pasillo) Recompensas: Recovery Potion (x 3) Etapa 15 Every beam of light is an invitation to death. Música: Emil - Ultimate Weapon No.7 Ubicación: templo árido (exclusivo) Recompensas: 10000 experience points + 50000 gold (solo primera vez. Siguientes ¿25000?) Altres Sandspout well (nom transportadors desert) Armes DLC -> referencies a DOD (espases les més poderoses) Experimental Weapon #7 (DOD3 DLC): Mikhail and Emil's floating head. (cap d'Emil fixat sobr el de Mikhail per una cinta cian / canvi purament estétic).